Is This Bed Really Made For Five?
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: Future fic, but absolutely no spoilers, just a short piece of fluff. Lucy has a nightmare. That's all I'm gonna give you - you'll have to read it to find out what happens.


**I'm back again with another short piece!!!! I honestly have no idea where this came from - it just popped into my head one morning.**

**I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. All mistakes are mine, blah, blah, blah. You know how this works.**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Is This Bed Really Made For Five?**

If Lindsay Messer hadn't been so exhausted, she wouldn't have missed the distinctive patter of little feet travelling over the hardwood floors. But given her exhaustion, she only realized that something was going on when she felt a tiny finger pushing the end of her nose in. Lindsay's eyes flew open at the gesture, but still slow enough to not startle the intruder.

Right in front of Lindsay's face stood the recently turned 3 year old Lucy Messer in her blue footie pyjamas covered in penguins, clutching her favourite stuffed animal, Silly Billy the teddy bear. Lindsay noticed that she wasn't crying, but even in the low light she could see that Lucy looked scared.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Danny stirred behind Lindsay, alerted by his wife's voice and his daughter's name, and placed his chin on Lindsay's shoulder to see what was going on.

"I hads a bad dweam. You was twading me for anubber kid 'cause they wasn't bad like me."

The tears brimmed in Lucy's eyes as she finished telling her parents about the dream, soon to be matched in Lindsay's eyes. Pushing through the tears threatening to fall, she tried to ease her daughter's fears.

"Honey, we'd never do that – you're our Lucykins. Mommy and Daddy love you so much, even when you are bad. We wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise sweetheart."

Lucy thought about the answer for a minute. "OK, but can I sweep in your bed with you and Daddy?"

Both Lindsay and Danny had made it very clear to Lucy that she was a big girl and would only be sleeping in her own bed, so they knew that if she was asking, she was either really scared or needed the comfort of her parents.

"OK, but just for tonight." Lucy's head bobbed emphatically up and down, sending her light brown curls flying all over the place. "Go to Daddy's side of the bed and he'll lift you up."

Lindsay felt Danny's lips brush her neck as he let go of her waist and turned toward Lucy, Lindsay turning herself to face the centre of the bed.

"Daddy, pwease be careful of Siwwy Biwwy."

"Sorry, buddy."

Danny placed the little girl and her bear on the bed and turned again to face his wife. Lindsay kissed Lucy's forehead as she snuggled in close to her mother's chest, causing Danny to act offended at being left out.

"Hey, who am I supposed to cuddle with?"

"You can have Siwwy Biwwy, Daddy, I need Mommy."

"Thanks kid."

"No pwobwem!!"

Danny looked shocked by the exchange he had just had with Lucy, while Lindsay was desperately trying not to burst into a fit of giggles.

Completely oblivious, Lucy tried to close her eyes, but was disturbed by a movement against her leg.

"Mommy, why isn't Baby sweeping?"

"Well, he's just trying to figure out what's going on. Why don't you tell him to go back to sleep?"

Lucy wiggled down her mother's body until her face was pressed against her mother's protruding belly.

"Hi Baby, it's me Lucy. It's time to sweep, so stop pwaying in there."

Danny and Lindsay shared an amused look over Lucy's head at her innocence before Lindsay felt several quick flutters in her belly.

"He heard you Lucy and he's going back to sleep – and so are we."

Nodding, Lucy turned to her father and kissed him. "Night-night Daddy."

" 'Night sweetie."

Lucy then turned to kiss her mother. "Night-night Mommy."

"Go to sleep, honey, you're safe. We love you."

Lucy's eyes closed and she was asleep in minutes, clutching Silly Billy to her chest and sucking her thumb.

Waiting until he was certain she was asleep, Danny leaned over Lucy to kiss his wife.

"Night-night Mommy."

"Night-night Daddy."

Smiling, Danny snaked one arm under Lindsay's body, careful not to disturb Lucy, and placed the other one over Lucy and Silly Billy, letting his hand come to rest on Lindsay's belly. Placing her hand beside his, Lindsay whispered "Night-night baby," to which she was rewarded with a firm kick that they both felt under their hands.

Sharing one last look, they both closed their eyes and joined Lucy in sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
